Without Any Reason
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Mereka saling mencintai tanpa alasan. Tanpa 'karena', dan tanpa 'tapi'. Perasaan mereka tidak akan pernah berubah, dan mungkin akan terus bertambah. /Rivetra, AU, OOC, One-shot, fluff, conflictless, little bit supranatural/first fanfict on this fandom!


**Without Any Reason**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

**Story - Kikoylogia**

**Romance, Little bit supranatural**

**Petra R., Levi A.**

**WARNING!!**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

"Selamat pagiiiii!!"

Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat madu berteriak dengan keras sesaat setelah dirinya memasuki ruangan kelasnya, menyapa teman-temannya dengan riang. Ia terlihat sangat merindukan teman-temannya selama libur musim panas tahun ini.

"Selamat pagi, Petra." Yang lain membalas ucapannya dengan senyuman.

Petra Rall. Gadis berusia tujuh belas tahu onn yang saat ini duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas itu memang dikenal memiliki sifat periang. Ia hangat seperti matahari dan membuat semua orang menyukainya. Ia berambut pendek, dengan tinggi badan rata-rata dan tubuhnya yang sedikit berisi. Selain periang, rupanya ia juga dikenal hobi makan. Buktinya, saat ini dirinya tengah mengunyah kerpik kentang dengan nikmatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghalangi jalanku, gendut?!"

Suara yang datang dari arah belakang membuat sebuah perempatan kini terlihat jelas di dahi lebar seorang Petra Rall. Sepertinya Ia kenal dengan suara dingin itu.

Petra berbalik, menatap kesal pada manusia minim ekspresi yang sudah merusak pagi indahnya dan membuat kripik kentangnya terasa tidak enak.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?" ujarnya tak terima.

Laki-laki yang tadi mengatainya 'gendut' itu tak menjawab, malah menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang benar-benar membuat Petra semakin kesal.

"Aku yakin kau punya lubang telinga yang cukup lebar untuk mendengar apa yang aku katakan. Ataukah telingamu itu hanya pajangan saja?" acuh namun sarkastik. Laki-laki itu berlalu menuju kursinya dengan tenang.

Petra semakin kesal dibuatnya. Tidak bisakah dalam sehari saja teman kelasnya itu berbicara dengan sopan?

Ya, Levi Ackerman. Makhluk aneh berwajah datar itu memang tidak pernah ramah pada siapapun. Sejak pertama kali berada di kelas ini Petra sama sekali tidak pernah akrab dengannya.

Petra melangkah gontai, berniat menghampiri Levi dan menggebrak mejanya -tak terima disebut gendut meski hal itu sepertinya memang benar. Namun Petra urungkan niatnya itu karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

Petra mendengus kesal, kemudian duduk di tempatnya dengan tenang. Ia menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, menunggu wali kelas mereka yang belum juga masuk. Dari tempat duduknya Ia bisa melihat Levi yang saat ini tengah membaca buku. Diam-diam matanya terus menatap ke arah Levi. Objek penglihatannya kini tengah membaca buku dengan pose yang sama sepertinya -menopang dagu dengan satu tangan, dia terlihat begitu tenang.

Levi memiliki dagu yang runcing, hidungya mancung, bibirnya tipis dengan mata tajam yang sukses membius siapapun. Petra mengakui dia tampan, meskipun tinggi badannya hanya pas-pasan. Dia juga pintar. Dia adalah idola. Sering kali Petra mendapati gadis-gadis di sekolahnya memekik girang setiap kali melihat Levi. Padahal baginya Levi hanyalah manusia aneh yang minim ekspresi, hemat bicara, antisosial dan bermulut pedas. Laki-laki berdarah Ackerman itu selalu berbicara dengan pola yang tepat, -subjek, predikat, objek dan kata kasar. Ia tidak yakin gadis-gadis itu masih tetap mengidolakan Levi jika mengetahui sifat aslinya. Mereka bertolak belakang.

"Cih." Petra mendecih pelan.

Dari arah pintu seorang guru berambut pirang melangkah masuk, membuat seluruh siswa secara spontan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing dengan rapi. Guru bernama lengkap Erwin Smith itu adalah wali kelas mereka.

Erwin tidak memberikan mereka materi hari ini, hanya sekedar sambutan rindu setelah libur panjang, juga memberitahukan adanya perombakan struktur penanggungjawab kelas di mana dalam hal ini Levi terpilih menjadi ketua kelas 12-A yang baru. Sejujurnya Petra ingin mengajukan protes, tapi apa boleh buat, tai kambing bulat-bulat.

"Selanjutnya wakil ketua kelas. Untuk ini aku ingin yang memegang jabatan ini adalah perempuan. Ada yang memiliki usulan?" tanya Erwin.

Salah seorang siswa berkacamata menangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Sensei, saya pikir kita membutuhkan seseorang dengan sikap tegas dan bertanggungjawab. Untuk itu saya pikir Petra Rall adalah orang yang tepat."

Petra melotot mendengar ucapan sahabatnya yang bernama Hanji Zoë itu. Menjadi wakil Levi? Yang benar saja!

"Aku tidak-"

"Apakah ada yang memiliki usulan lain?" tanya Erwin, namun tak satupun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Petra Rall, mulai sekarang kau resmi menjadi wakil ketua kelas yang baru. Aku ingin kalian bekerjasama dengan baik."

"Tapi Sensei, aku tidak ingin menjadi wakilnya." Ujar Petra, berharap Erwin akan menggantikan dengan yang lain.

"Sekian untuk hari ini, silahkan persiapkan diri kalian untuk mata pelajaran selanjutnya."

Sial. Ucapan Petra hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Erwin.

Ia menatap Levi dengan tatapan tidak suka, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam menusuk khas seorang Levi Ackerman. Bukan hanya Petra yang keberatan dengan hal ini, Levi juga merasa ogah dipasangkan dengan manusia berisik yang selalu mengganggu ketenangannya itu.

Sepanjang jam pelajaran Petra tidak bisa fokus. Sampai bel pulang berbunyi pun ia masih saja kesal karena mulai sekarang ia harus mendampingi Levi sebagai wakilnya. Petra menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Erwin yang dengan seenaknya memberikan perintah mutlak. Terlebih lagi, Hanji. Jika bukan karena usulan darinya semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

"Kenapa aku harus menjadi wakil dari manusia tanpa ekspresi itu?!"

Hanji hanya bisa tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

"Aku harap dengan ini kalian bisa akur." Hanji masih tertawa senang, menertawai bagaimana lucunya kedua musuh bebuyutan itu kini harus menjadi Partner.

"Ini semua karenamu! Lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak ingin menjadi partner manusia yang wajahnya sedatar tembok cina!" Rengek Petra sambil menarik-narik tangan Hanji yang masih saja tertawa.

"Berisik."

Petra mendecih, menatap ke arah sumber suara, siapa lagi jika bukan Levi.

"Asal kau tau aku juga tidak ingin memiliki partner Omnivora sepertimu." Katanya dingin.

Lagi-lagi perkataannya sukses membuat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Petra.

"Kau benar, aku ini Omnivora. Dan asal kau tau saat ini aku benar-benar ingin memakanmu!" Petra semakin geram.

Levi diam, terlalu malas untuk meladeni Petra. Dalam hati ia heran dengan gadis cerewet yang setiap hari hanya menghabiskan energinya untuk berbicara itu.

"Erwin-sensei menyuruh kita untuk menghadap." Levi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Petra dan Hanji di ruang kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Beraninya kau mengacuhkanku. Hadapi aku sialan!" Petra kemudian berlari menyusul Levi ke ruang guru, menyisakan Hanji yang masih tersenyum melihat keduanya. Ia penasaran apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

**.**

Petra berjalan gontai menuju rumahnya, sepanjang jalan bibirnya terus menggerutu sambil mengunyah Kebab Turki yang tadi ia beli di pinggir jalan. Mengunyah dengan keras, seolah-olah kebab itu adalah seorang Levi Ackerman.

Seminggu berlalu sejak ia resmi diangkat menjadi wakil ketua kelas 12-A mendampingi Levi. Sejak hari itu pula kekesalannya pada Levi bertambah dua kali lipat. Bagaimana tidak? Orang itu selalu bersikap seperti bos dan menyerahkan hampir seluruh tugas padanya dengan alasan bahwa bawahan harus selalu menuruti apa yang dikatakan atasannya. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Levi adalah mutlak, dan Petra tidak pernah menemukan cara untuk menolaknya. Petra kesal, sangat kesal.

"Aku akan membalasmu suatu hari nanti!!" Petra berteriak keras, ia sudah tak tau ingin mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada siapa. Sebab Hanji hanya akan tertawa setiap kali ia mengeluh.

"Hufft." Ia mengembuskan nafas berat.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, ia harus segera pulang dan mengisi ulang energinya yang seharian ini ia gunakan untuk berdebat dengan Levi.

Guk guk!

Petra menoleh saat suara anjing terdengar dari arah belakang. Wajahnya langsung berbinar melihat seekor anjing yang terlihat sangat manis di belakangnya.

"Kawaii. Sini-sini!" Petra menyodorkan kebabnya yang masih tersisa untuk memancing anjing itu. Matanya terus berbinar-binar ingin memeluk anjing manis itu.

Namun binar di matanya berubah menjadi tatapan takut saat anjing itu kini berlari dengan brutal kearahnya.

"Guk guk!" Anjing itu terus berlari seolah ingin menggigit Petra.

"HUAAAAAAAAH"

Petra berlari sekencang mungkin, merutuki kebodohannya yang memancing anjing liar itu menuju ke arahnya. Ah benar, mungkin anjing itu menginginkan kebabnya. Langsung saja Petra melemparkan kebab itu ke belakang. Namun anjing itu tetap mengejarnya, seolah Petra adalah makanan terlezat di dunia.

Petra terus berlari, berbelok kemanapun asalkan ia selamat dari kejaran anjing tersebut. Saking paniknya Petra sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia terjatuh, sepatunya terlepas dan lututnya berdarah karena bergesekan dengan aspal.

"Aduhh." Rintihnya. Suara anjing itu tidak terdengar lagi. Meskipun sakit, tapi setidaknya Ia bisa bernafas lega.

Ia menatap sekeliling. Hari sudah benar-benar gelap, dan karena kalap ia sampai tidak tau saat ini dirinya berada di mana. Yang ia tau ia berada di sebuah Jembatan di dekat Sungai. Ia belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Mungkin saja ia berada di bagian terujung kota Stohess tempatnya tinggal.

Namun peduli setan, lututnya benar-benar sakit. Petra menepi, duduk di pinggir jembatan sambil memegangi lututnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, rambut pendeknya basah karena keringat dan lututnya benar-benar sakit. Haruskah ia berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Dari kejauhan Petra bisa mendengar suara sepeda mendekat, sepeda itu berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Petra?"

Petra kenal dengan suara pemilik sepeda itu. Ia mendongak, dan dugaannya benar.

"Levi!" katanya sambil mencoba berdiri. Ia tersenyum haru, untuk saat ini musuh bebuyutannya itu terlihat seperti malaikat.

"Antar aku pulang." Ia membenarkan roknya, kedua sepatunya ia jinjing di tangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan seragam sekolah? Kenapa dengan lututmu itu?" tanya Levi dengan nada panik.

Petra terheran. Mengapa Levi terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkannya? Harusnya di saat seperti ini dia akan tertawa atau semacamnya. Petra menatap Levi bingung. Detik berikutnya ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Levi. Ia tidak tau, yang jelas Levi terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan hanya nada bicaranya barusan, tapi semua yang ada pada Levi terlihat berbeda.

"Ayo naik." Levi meraih tangan Petra dan membantunya untuk duduk di jok belakang.

Petra seperti disetrum saat Levi menggenggam tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya jemarinya di genggam oleh seorang laki-laki dan itu adalah Levi. Ia tidak tau jika genggaman Levi ternyata begitu hangat berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang super dingin.

Levi mengayuh sepedanya membawa Petra entah kemana, mungkin ke rumah sakit.

Petra menatap sekeliling saat roda sepeda yang mereka naiki berhenti berputar. Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sepertinya adalah rumah Levi. Petra hanya terus mengamati Levi yang tengah memasukkan kode pada kunci elektronik rumahnya. Levi yang tak menggunakan seragam sekolah itu terlihat lebih dewasa dan juga.. Tampan.

_'Tidak, apa yang kau pikirkan Petra Rall!'_

Petra merutuki dirinya sendiri. Detik berikutnya ia kembali terkejut saat Levi kembali menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya untuk masuk. Setibanya di dalam, Levi mendudukkannya di sebuah sofa di ruang tengah, meninggalkannya kemudian kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levi seraya mengobati luka pada lututnya.

Petra tak menjawab, masih tertegun mendengar betapa lembutnya nada bicara Levi barusan. Apakah dia benar-benar Levi?

"Petra kau baik-baik saja?" Levi kembali panik karena Petra tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia menyibakkan rambut Petra, menyentuh dahinya memastikan bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja.

Petra tersadar dari lamunannya dan seketika menjadi salah tingkah. "A-aku baik-baik saja. Aku dikejar oleh seekor anjing dalam perjalanan pulang, lalu aku terjatuh dan lututku berdarah." Jawabnya gagap.

Levi mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Levi lagi. Petra bingung.

"Tentu saja karena aku baru pulang dari sekolah." Jawabnya.

Levi mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Apa Petra menjadi oleng karena lututnya terluka?

"Kau sedikit berbeda hari ini." Levi menatap Petra dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan oleh Petra.

"Lagipula bukanlah seharusnya kau masih berada di Düsseldorf?" Ujar Levi kemudian meninggalkan Petra seorang diri di ruang tengah.

_'Berbeda? Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Lalu apa maksudmu aku ada di Düsseldorf? Dasar aneh!'_

Ujar Petra dalam hatinya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa, memegang keningnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Levi tadi. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Si datar itu? Kenapa dia begitu baik padanya? Apakah dia berkepribadian ganda yang selalu berubah saat di rumah dan di sekolah?

"Aku harus pulang, jam berapa sekarang?"

Petra meraih ponselnya dari dalam tas. Namun sial, ponselnya kehabisan baterai. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel Levi yang tergeletak di meja.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam waktu setempat. Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh. Apakah ia salah lihat? Jam di sana menunjukkan waktu yang benar, tapi tanggal yang tertera di layar ponsel Levi benar-benar membuatnya tercengang.

Ah, mungkin saja Levi lupa mengatur ulang ponselnya. Ia kemudian beralih mengambil kalender kecil di atas meja, dan ia kembali tercengang. Ponsel dan kalender Levi menunjukkan tanggal yang sama.

**10 September 2027**

Apa maksudnya ini?!

Tak lama Levi kembali dengan membawa dua buah mug berisikan cokelat panas dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Petra. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Petra dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat Petra sedikit risih.

"L-Levi." Panggilnya.

Levi yang sibuk menikmati cokelat panasnya hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

Levi hanya menatap Petra bingung. Untuk apa dia menanyakan itu? Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk menjawab.

"Seingatku hari ini adalah tanggal 10 September."

"Tahun berapa sekarang?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Levi dibuat bingung dengan omomgan Petra.

"Sekarang tanggal 10 September 2027."

Petra semakin tercengang. Bahkan ponsel, kalender, dan mulut Levi telah sinkron. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Pernihakahan kita tinggal sebulan lagi. Kau sudah tidak sabar?"

Mendengar itu membuat Petra hampir menjatuhkan mugnya. Ia menganga lebar. Apa? Pernikahan?

"Kau yakin tidak salah membeli kalender? Bukankah hari ini adalah tanggal 10 September 2018?"

Levi meletakkan mugnya di atas meja. Sekali lagi Ia menyentuh dahi Petra yang masih bersuhu normal. Petra tidak sakit, tapi sejak tadi ia terus bertingkah aneh.

"Aku yakin kau butuh istirahat, menginaplah di sini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok pagi."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Levi kemudian menggendong Petra dan menidurkannya di sebuah kamar. Petra yang terlalu bingung tidak melakukan apapun, hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah saat Levi menggendongnya.

"Kau bisa memakai bajuku jika ingin ganti baju. Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu." Levi kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Petra yang masih cengo.

Petra menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Apa-apaan semua ini?!

Pantas saja semua terasa aneh. Dimulai dari jalanan kota yang tidak ia kenali, Levi yang begitu baik, hingga kalender yang aneh. Semuanya terasa sangat janggal. Mungkin memang tidak masuk akal, tapi melihat semua keanehan itu, Petra bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu bahwa entah bagaimana saat ini dirinya bisa berada di masa depan.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Ia yakin dirinya telah melalui perjalanan waktu dan terjebak di masa depan.

Tapi bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Yang seperti ini harusnya hanya terjadi di dalam cerita fiksi. Lalu apakah dia bermimpi? Tidak, rasa sakit di lutut kirinya adalah bukti. Dan yang lebih penting dari itu, Levi baru saja membicarakan soal pernikahan. Itu artinya... Mereka berdua telah menjadi sepasang kekasih di masa depan?!

Tidak, ia tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan manusia seperti Levi. Bukankah Levi adalah orang yang paling ia benci?!

"Tidak mungkin!!!" Teriak Petra keras, tak peduli dengan tanggapan Levi nantinya.

Petra hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Dan karena terlalu lelah, tanpa sengaja ia tertidur, sangat pulas.

Pagi hari, Petra terbangun oleh aroma kopi yang begitu nikmat. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya. Berjalan dengan susah payah menuju kamar mandi. Setelah mandi, ia mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana training milik Levi yang tentu saja kebesaran untuknya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju dapur, mendapati Levi yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa peralatan dapur. Membuat sarapan, mungkin.

"Selamat pagi." Sapanya, menatap Levi yang membelakanginya. Ada sangat banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan.

"Selamat pagi." Balas Levi yang masih sibuk.

Pagi ini Levi terlihat tampan dengan rambut ebony miliknya yang masih basah.

Levi berjalan mendekat, duduk bersama Petra di meja makan. Aroma nasi goreng langsung tercium dengan jelas. Sekilas Petra dapat melihat Levi tersenyum padanya.

Mereka kemudian menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Levi dalam diam.

"Levi.." panggil Petra.

Levi hanya bergumam pelan, sibuk mengunyah.

Sejujurnya Petra ragu untuk mengatakannya. Ia yakin Levi akan tertawa atau semacamnya. Tapi ia benar-benar penasaran bagaimana reaksi Levi mendengarnya. Lagipula ada banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan.

"Kalau aku bilang aku datang dari masa depan, apa kau percaya?"

Petra tidak tau apakah Levi terkejut atau tidak, pasalnya lelaki di hadapannya memang selalu menampilkan ekspresi yang sama dalam situasi apapun, datar.

"Aku tau."

Jawaban singkat itu membuat Petra terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau sudah aneh sejak semalam. Kau seperti tidak mengenaliku. Dan lagi, kau bilang bahwa saat ini adalah tahun 2018. Kau tau? Aku memikirkan itu semalaman dan akhirnya aku menyimpulkan hal yang sama denganmu." Jelas Levi. Awalnya ia tidak yakin Levi akan percaya pada hal seperti ini, tapi siapa sangka ternyata pria itu memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Jika memang begitu, lalu diriku yang sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Petra, Ia ingin tau.

"Sudah kubilang, kau berada di Düsseldorf. Tiga hari yang lalu kau terbang ke Jerman untuk menyelesaikan proyek terakhir sebelum kau mengambil cuti." Levi kembali menyeruput kopinya.

"Menurutmu apakah dia bertukar denganku menuju masa lalu?" tanya Petra lagi.

"Entahlah." Jawab Levi.

Untuk sesaat mereka teridiam. Masih banyak yang ingin Petra tanyakan, namun ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana.

"Apa benar kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" Petra menunduk, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya saat mulutnya melontarkan pertanyaan itu begitu saja.

Levi mendengus pelan.

"Bahkan aku pun tidak percaya bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis sepertimu. Kau sama sekali bukan tipeku. Kau yang dulu itu benar-benar berbeda dengan Petraku yang sekarang. Kau berisik, ceroboh, dan sama sekali tidak manis. Kau itu menyebalkan." Bukannya menjawab iya atau tidak, Levi malah menjelaskan sesuatu yang sedikit melenceng dari pertanyaan.

"Petraku?"

Petra semakin merona mendengar ucapan Levi barusan.

"Kau juga sama menyebalkannya. Kau antisosial, berwajah masam dan bermulut pedas. Kau tau? Aku sangat membencimu." Petra berusaha menyembunyikan salah tingkahnya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau juga terbius oleh pesonaku, Nyonya Ackerman." Levi tersenyum jahil, sengaja menggoda Petra dengan panggilan itu. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat Levi berhasil membuat Petra salah tingkah.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Petra terus menunduk dan Levi terus saja tersenyum sambil mengamati bagaimana lucunya wajah Petra yang kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia sudah berbohong, Petra memang terlihat manis sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dari awal Levi juga telah terbius oleh iris caramel Petra yang begitu berkilau. Hanya saja ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Levi, ceritakan padaku bagaimana kita bisa jadian!" Petra terlihat semakin penasaran.

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu." Levi menjulurkan lidahnya. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu tentang ini pada Petra, karena ia ingin Petra mengetahuinya sendiri nanti. Selain itu, membuat Petra penasaran sepertinya menyenangkan.

Petra mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Levi tidak berubah, masih menyebalkan seperti dulu.

"Kita mulai dekat saat kemah lokakarya kepemimpinan. Jika aku tidak salah, kegiatan itu dilakukan seminggu setelah kita menjadi ketua dan wakil ketua kelas." Jelas Levi.

Itu artinya, jika saja saat ini Ia tidak berada di sini maka kegiatan itu akan diadakan seminggu lagi. Benarkah mereka akan menjadi dekat?

Sebuah pertanyaan kini berputar di otak Petra. Ia terlihat sangat gugup untuk menanyakannya. Namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya, dan akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Levi.."

"Apa?"

"A-apa kita pernah berciuman?"

"Berciuman?"

"Y-ya.."

Levi terdiam sejenak, kemudian memasang seringaian menakutkan di wajah tampannya. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat reaksi Petra setelah Ia mengatakan ini.

"Petra, dengar. Kita sudah bukan anak SMA lagi. Berciuman? Oh ayolah, itu terlalu biasa untuk gaya berpacaran orang dewasa seperti kita." Kata Levi masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya.

Petra tercengang. Jadi maksud Levi mereka pernah melakukan 'sesuatu' yang lebih dari ciuman?

Entah mengapa dan bagaimana ia bisa mengerti maksud dari kalimat Levi barusan. Apakah itu karena otaknya yang terlalu kotor?

Sekilas Levi tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, dasar bodoh." Katanya lalu kemudian menghabiskan kopinya yang masih tersisa.

Mendengarnya membuat Petra bernafas lega, ia pikir dirinya benar-benar sudah melakukan yang macam-macam dengan Levi bahkan sebelum mereka menikah. Syukurlah Si datar di hadapannya ini hanya bercanda, meskipun sepertinya ia hanya setengah percaya.

"Yah, meskipun begitu kita tetap sudah sering tidur seranjang." Levi melanjutkan kalimatnya yang ternyata belum selesai, dan itu sukses membuat Petra hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya. Levi hanya tertawa gemas melihatnya.

Petra kembali menanyakan banyak hal. Seperti pekerjaannya, dan bagaimana dirinya saat ini. Levi bilang saat ini dirinya adalah seorang desainer dari sebuah perusahaan terkenal, ia berkarir dengan sangat baik dan Petra sangat senang mendengarnya. Sebab, menjadi desainer adalah impiannya sejak dulu. Levi juga bilang bahwa dirinya yang sekarang sungguh berbeda. Petra yang berisik dan hobi makan telah berubah menjadi Petra yang langsing dan terlihat lebih tenang. Levi bahkan mengatakan bahwa dirinya yang sekarang bersifat keibuan.

Levi menatap Petra yang terlihat begitu bahagia mendengar ceritanya. Melihat Petra yang begitu ceria membuatnya merasa seperti dihujani cahaya matahari. Rasanya begitu hangat dan menyenangkan. Beberapa saat kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar merindukan Petra yang saat ini berada di Jerman. Ingin rasanya ia meluapkan kerinduannya itu dengan mencium Petra yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. Tapi tidak, ia tidak ingin mencuri ciuman pertama Petra dari dirinya sendiri di masa lalu.

Levi menarik kursinya, duduk merapat dengan Petra. Meraih pipi tembam Petra, kemudian menempelkan hidung dan juga dahinya pada Petra.

Petra yang benar-benar terkejut itu hanya terdiam menerima perlakuan Levi. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata elang yang saat ini membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas. Apa Levi benar-benar setampan ini? Ia juga tidak tau mengapa, tapi dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa tau bahwa Levi Ackerman yang selalu ia cap sebagi laki-laki dingin ternyata begitu hangat. Petra hanya bisa memejamkan matanya menikmati semua kenyamanan yang ia dapatkan dari Levi. Entah mengapa saat ini ia mulai mengerti penyebab dirinya jatuh cinta pada lelaki yang saat ini telah memeluknya dengan erat.

Levi menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu kecil Petra, menikmati aroma vanilla yang sama seperti Petra yang sekarang. Ia sendiri tidak tau bagaimana ia bisa begitu candu akan kehadiran gadis bersurai madu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu.

Hubungan mereka tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Kadang mereka bertengkar bahkan beberapa kali Levi membuat Petra menangis. Tapi semua itu selalu bisa mereka lalui dan mereka tetap terus saling mencintai.

"Aku tidak perlu memberi tahu semua yang terjadi di masa lalu padamu. Aku yakin akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau merasakannya sendiri, bukan begitu?" tanyanya.

Petra menangguk mengerti. Dan entah atas dorongan apa, ia membalas pelukan Levi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal.."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Petra."

Deg

Petra tidak tau apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa setelah mendengar kalimat itu jantungnya berdegup ratusan kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Relung dadanya menghangat. Satu kalimat yang terdengar begitu nyaman di telinganya itu membuatnya seolah terbius.

Levi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, menarik tangan Petra dan membawanya keluar rumah, entah kemana.

"Kita tidak tau sampai kapan kau akan berada di sini. Kau tidak bisa kembali ke rumah karena orang tuamu pasti akan terkejut melihat dirimu yang seperti ini. Kita akan keluar membeli perlengkapanmu, kau akan tinggal bersamaku sampai kita menemukan cara agar kau bisa kembali ke masa mu."

Petra hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Levi sudah menunjukkan sifat aslinya, Levi yang mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pusat pertokoan di kota Stohess dan membeli semua yang Petra butuhkan. Sesekali Petra terheran-heran melihat Levi yang membelikannya sesuatu tanpa memikirkan harga. Apa pekerjaan Levi sebenarnya? Tapi ia tak peduli. Memang sudah seharusnya Levi melakukan ini untuknya, toh Levi adalah calon suaminya di masa depan.

Mereka kini dalam perjalanan pulang. Di sepanjang jalan tak henti-hentinya wajah Petra merona karena Levi terus saja menggenggam tangannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Petra berhenti tatkala matanya melihat penjual Kebab Turki kesukaannya. Ia menarik tangan Levi, memohon agar Levi membelikan itu untuknya. Namun Levi menolak.

"Sudah kubilang kita tidak tau sampai kapan kau ada di sini. Kau harus diet, karena seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan fitting baju pengantin. Aku tidak mau baju yang sudah dirancang sejak lama itu tidak muat di tubuhmu yang 'padat' itu."

Oh tidak, Levi yang bermulut pedas sudah kembali. Ternyata lelaki ini memang tak pernah berubah. Namun Petra tidak gentar.

"Ayolah, Leviiiiiiii~" Petra bergelayut manja di lengan Levi sambil memasang puppy eyes andalannya.

Levi tak kuasa melihat wajah Petra yang benar-benar menggemaskan saat ini. Seolah terkena sihir, Levi langsung luluh dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Petra. Alhasil, mereka berjalan pulang sambil mengunyah Kebab Turki di tangan masing-masing.

Guk guk!

Petra menoleh saat suara anjing terdengar dari arah belakang. Wajahnya langsung berbinar melihat seekor anak anjing yang terlihat begitu manis berlari kearahnya.

Sementara Levi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia paham betul Petra memang sangat menyukai binatang.

"Petra, jangan menyentuhnya, kau sedang makan." Levi menegur Petra yang tengah sibuk memeluk anak anjing itu. Namun Petra seolah tidak mendengar, ia terus memeluk anak anjing itu dengan gemas, bahkan membagi kebabnya.

"Guk guk!"

Keduanya menoleh saat suara anjing yang lebih keras terdengar. Anjing dengan wajah sangar itu berlari kearah mereka saat melihat anaknya kini berada dalam pelukan Petra.

"HUAAAAAAAH"

Petra ketakutan saat anjing itu terus berlari kearahnya, buru-buru ia melepas anak anjing yang dipeluknya, kemudian berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Levi yang memanggilnya panik.

"Petra!"

"Guk guk!" Anjing itu terus berlari seolah ingin menggigit Petra karena sudah berani menculik anaknya.

Petra terus berlari sekencang mungkin. Padahal Petra sudah melepaskan anak anjing itu, tapi kenapa ia masih tetap dikejar? Ah benar, mungkin anjing itu menginginkan kebabnya. Langsung saja Petra melemparkan kebab itu ke belakang. Namun anjing itu tetap mengejarnya, seolah Petra adalah makanan terlezat di dunia.

Petra terus berlari, berbelok kemanapun asalkan ia selamat dari kejaran anjing tersebut. Saking paniknya Petra sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ia terjatuh, sepatunya terlepas dan lututnya yang masih terluka itu kembali berdarah karena bergesekan dengan aspal.

"Aduhh." Rintihnya. Rasa sakit di lututnya menjadi dua kali lipat.

Syukurlah suara anjing itu tidak terdengar lagi. Meskipun sakit, tapi setidaknya Ia bisa bernafas lega.

Petra terkejut mendapati dirinya yang kini kembali berseragam sekolah, lengkap dengan tas dan sepatunya. Apa yang terjadi?

Ia menatap sekeliling. Hari tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, padahal ia yakin barusan ia keluar bersama Levi untuk membeli perlengkapan dan itu terjadi di pagi hari.

Apakah ia telah kembali?

Ia kembali memastikan. Ia berada di sebuah Jembatan di dekat Sungai. Ia belum pernah ke sana sebelumnya. Mungkin saja ia berada di bagian terujung kota Stohess.

Petra tersenyum lega, ia benar-benar kembali dan sekarang berada di tempat semula. Rasa sakit di lututnya membuatnya tersadar. Petra kemudian menepi, duduk di pinggir jembatan sambil memegangi lututnya yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, rambut pendeknya basah karena keringat dan lututnya benar-benar sakit, sial.

Dari kejauhan kini terdengar suara sepeda mendekat, kemudian berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Petra?"

Itu Levi. Dia datang menjadi penolongnya persis seperti sebelumnya. Hanya saja Levi yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Levi yang asli. Ya, Levi berwajah dingin dan bermulut pedas yang ia kenal.

Petra terlihat begitu berantakan, membuat Levi menatapnya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Ia terkejut menatap lutut Petra yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Sementara ia bingung dengan Petra yang saat ini tersenyum padanya.

"Ayo naik." katanya dingin. Ia tidak setega itu membiarkan Petra berjalan dengan luka seperti itu, namun ia juga tidak ingin berlagak seperti seorang pahlawan.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa berdiri?"

Petra menggeleng, ia kemudian berdiri dengan susah payah, lalu duduk di jok belakang sepeda Levi.

"Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Katanya sesaat sebelum mengayuh sepedanya.

Sepanjang jalan mereka saling terdiam, tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Tanpa sepengetahuan Levi, Petra terus saja tersenyum. Dalam hati ia berpikir, mungkinkah ini adalah awal dari cerita mereka?

Memikirkannya membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Levi terkejut saat ia merasakan kini Petra menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggungnya. Levi hanya diam membiarkannya. Mungkin gadis itu benar-benar kesakitan.

Petra terus saja tersenyum, menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdegup kencang. Rasanya aneh, tapi Petra mulai mengerti satu hal. Mungkin ini masih terlalu awal, dan mungkin sedikit terdengar aneh. Tapi bisakah Petra mengatakannya?

"Untuk calon suamiku di masa depan, bisakah aku mencintaimu mulai sekarang?"

E. N. D

Recomended Ending song: Kenshi Yonezu – Eine Kleine

Epilog

Sina Internasional Airport

Thursday, 17 September 2027

04.00 pm

Warna jingga mulai terlihat menghiasi langit Ibukota Mitras sore itu. Desingan mesin pesawat membuat Levi gugup, harap-harap cemas menanti seseorang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

Levi melirik arlojinya. Sudah satu jam sejak ia tiba di Bandara Internasional Sina, menjemput kekasihnya yang baru saja kembali dari Jerman untuk urusan pekerjaan. Siapa lagi jika bukan Petra Rall?

Wanita yang sebentar lagi akan berganti nama menjadi Petra Ackerman itu benar-benar membuatnya disiksa rindu. Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, namun Levi memang merasakannya.

Di tengah keramaian Levi bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Langkah kaki yang semula lambat kini berubah menjadi semakin cepat. Levi menoleh, mendapati Petra yang kini berdiri agak jauh di depannya.

Entah karena sudah lama tak bertemu atau apapun itu, hari ini Petra terlihat begitu cantik. Tidak, dia indah.

Ia mengenakan blouse dan sepatu berwarna salam, juga celana abu-abu pendek berbahan kain. Matanya yang berbinar memancarkan kerinduan pun menambah keindahan pada dirinya.

Mereka saling menatap, beberapa saat kemudian Petra berlari kearah Levi, menerjang pria itu dengan pelukan hangatnya. Levi langung membalas pelukan itu dengan melingkarkan lengan kekarnya pada pinggang ramping Petra.

Padahal tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama bukan lagi hal baru bagi mereka, tapi mengapa rasanya kali ini benar-benar berbeda? Padahal baru saja Levi menghabiskan waktunya dengan Petra dari masa lalu, tapi mengapa rasa rindunya itu benar-benar tidak bisa ia tahan?

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Petra meninju dada Levi begitu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggumu, Sayang." Levi kembali meraih pinggang Petra, mengembalikan kehangatan yang sempat terjeda.

"Aku merindukanmu dasar bodoh." Petra memasang wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuat Levi sangat gemas.

"Kau terlihat sedikit lebih berisi. Apa saja yang kau makan disana, Omnivora?" Ujar Levi yang mencoba menggoda Petra.

Petra melotot.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Petra dengan aura mencekam.

Levi tersenyum. "Aku hanya bercanda, Nyonya Ackerman. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku teringat masa SMA kita dulu."

Petra memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau bernostalgia di saat seperti ini?"

Levi tak menjawab, ia terus menatap Petra, melepas semua rasa rindunya dengan menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kilauan caramel yang memancar dari kedua bola mata Petra.

"Hey, Petra." Bisiknya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Tidakkah kau ingin menciumku?"

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi mulus Petra. Meski begitu Ia tersenyum, setelahnya Petra kembali mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Levi kemudian menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat, tak peduli dengan lalu lalang orang-orang di Bandara yang mungkin sedang memperhatikan mereka. Mereka hanyalah dua insan yang baru saja terlepas dari siksaan rindu. Biarlah mereka menganggap dunia ini adalah milik mereka berdua untuk sekarang.

Di sela ciuman mereka Levi tersenyum. Ia bersyukur bisa bersama Petra hingga saat ini. Entah itu Petra yang dulu atau yang ada dalam pagutannya saat ini. Ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa dirinya bisa mencintai Petra. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di luar sana bahwa cinta tak pernah memilih korbannya. Cinta bisa datang pada siapapun. Pada orang yang tengah patah hati, bahkan pada orang yang hatinya tertutup rapat sekalipun. Entah untuk orang yang telah lama didambakan, atau untuk orang yang telah lama dibenci sekalipun.

Ia mencintai Petra tanpa alasan. Tanpa 'karena', dan tanpa 'tapi'. Perasaannya tidak akan pernah berubah, dan bahkan mungkin akan terus bertambah.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Holaaa!****Kikoy disini. Minna-san salam kenal, aku pendatang baru fandom Shingeki no Kyojin di ffn. Udah lama ngeship Rivetra sekaligus bucin Levi. Tapi baru kali ini nyoba buat ffnya. Jadi maklum kalo ceritanya aneh dan feelnya gak dapet.****Sekedar info, aku nulis ff ini lagi-lagi terinspirasi dari sebuah manga, dan disaat aku lagi pengen banget makan Kebab Turki, wkwkwk.****Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan demi kemajuan fanfic selanjutnya. Mohon bantuannya ya Senpaitachi!****Arigatou~**

#Kikoy


End file.
